


Haikyuu: Rogue One

by FelixKing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alot of expanded universe references and influences, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Bounty Hunters, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Misleading, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Propaganda, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Swearing, Violence, alot of propaganda, but its sci fi swearing, but not in the teaser maybe, try to guess them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixKing/pseuds/FelixKing
Summary: VICTORY! FROM THE DEEP CORE TO THE OUTER RIM IMPERIAL FLAGS FLY TRIUMPHANTLY ACROSS COUNTLESS WORLDS, BUT DESPITE THE HEROIC EFFORTS OF THE EMPIRE’S FINEST, REBEL TERRORISTS CONTINUE TO STRIKE FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF TRILLIONS.IN DESPERATION, THE GALACTIC EMPIRE HAS BEEN FORCED TO DEVELOP A SUPER WEAPON, A TERRIFYING NEW SYMBOL OF IMPERIAL MIGHT, WHICH ONCE FULLY COMPLETED, WILL FINALLY BRING TRUE ORDER TO A CHAOTIC GALAXY.HOWEVER, AGENTS OF IMPERIAL INTELLIGENCE HAVE HEARD RUMORS OF A NEW REBEL PLOT. IN RESPONSE, ROGUE SQUADRON HAS BEEN DISPATCHED TO NAR SHADDAA, THE SMUGGLER’S MOON. THEIR MISSION, TO FIND A TRUSTWORTHY SMUGGLER BEFORE IMPERIAL AGENTS CAN LOCATE HIM. MEANWHILE IN A DESOLATE SYSTEM, COMMANDER TOORU CONTINUES TO ANALYSE INTERCEPTED REBEL COMMUNICATIONS WHICH MAY PROVE CRITICAL TO THE NEXT REBEL STRIKE…...





	

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

 

**Haikyuu: Rogue One**

 

 **VICTORY**! FROM THE DEEP CORE TO THE OUTER RIM IMPERIAL FLAGS FLY TRIUMPHANTLY ACROSS COUNTLESS WORLDS, BUT DESPITE THE HEROIC EFFORTS OF THE **EMPIRE’S FINEST** , **REBEL TERRORISTS** CONTINUE TO STRIKE FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF TRILLIONS.

 

IN DESPERATION, THE **GALACTIC EMPIRE** HAS BEEN FORCED TO DEVELOP A **SUPER WEAPON** , A TERRIFYING NEW SYMBOL OF IMPERIAL MIGHT, WHICH ONCE FULLY COMPLETED, WILL FINALLY BRING **TRUE ORDER** TO A **CHAOTIC GALAXY.**

HOWEVER, AGENTS OF **IMPERIAL INTELLIGENCE** HAVE HEARD RUMORS OF A NEW REBEL PLOT. IN RESPONSE, **ROGUE SQUADRON** HAS BEEN DISPATCHED TO **NAR SHADDAA** , THE SMUGGLER’S MOON. THEIR MISSION, TO FIND A **TRUSTWORTHY SMUGGLER** BEFORE IMPERIAL AGENTS CAN LOCATE HIM. MEANWHILE IN A DESOLATE SYSTEM, COMMANDER **TOORU** CONTINUES TO ANALYSE INTERCEPTED REBEL COMMUNICATIONS WHICH MAY PROVE CRITICAL TO THE NEXT REBEL STRIKE…...

 

* * *

 

 

For a brief moment the endless darkness of space comes undone as a Lambda Shuttle springs forth from the ether of Hyperspace. While it’s elegant tri-winged hull was a respectable size for a shuttle, large enough to transport twenty fully equipped Stormtroopers or an entourage befitting an Imperial Officer of modest rank, it was quickly dwarfed by its destination, an Imperial class Star Destroyer slowly orbiting an unremarkable gas giant.

 

As the shuttle approached the familiar and awe inspiring dagger shape floating in space, the deadly outline of dozens of turbolasers and ion cannons could be made out scattered across its grey battle scared hull, worn but ever vigilant as they tracked the shuttle across the black sky. While on its side, mired by numerous blaster burns, worn but still functional where the familiar words, infamous across the Outer Rim, “ _Iron Wall_.”

 

As the harbinger of death and Imperial Order filled the shuttle’s forward view screen, the dark crowded interior came alive with the warning bleeps and lights of the com unit.

 

“Attention unidentified shuttle, you are entering a restricted sector, identify yourself or be fired upon.”

 

The man in the pilot’s seat glances to his side before answering back, tone crisp and imperial, dripping in arrogance.

“Imperial Shuttle Typhon requesting landing directions, we’re expected.”

 

“Not by us shuttle Typhon, Transmit clearance codes and mission profile.”

 

“Codes transmitted, as for mission …….”

The pilot pauses, before with well-practiced ease his tone becomes cold, promising uncomfortable appointments in rooms that officially do not exist.

“……..  that’s outside your jurisdiction.”

 

"Ummm, sir? I, I don’t think I …………”

The voice on the other end wavers, inexperience audible as training fails him before a loud curse is heard,

“Sithspit!!!” 

It only takes a minute before a new voice breaks though, but the man knows it must have felt like an eternity in the bridge of the _Iron Wall_ , as the codes are recognized and the only survivable decision is reached.

“Shuttle Typhon you are cleared for landing, proceed to the officers’ hanger, bay one.”

 

As the com finally goes dark, a wide grin splits the man’s face as he activates the shuttle's auto landing system, before turning to face the only other occupant and hitting him hard in the shoulder, in a manner that was unsuited to their immaculate white uniforms.

 

“So Commander Perfect, excited to broad one of the most experienced and deadly Star Destroyers in the Outer Rim, and meet one of the most infamous agents of Imperial Intelligence?”

 

His only answer was a frustrated groan as the Commander adjusted his standard issue transparisteel glasses. A sound soon followed by the groan of stressed metal and the hiss and pop of atmosphere as the shuttle broke though the Magcon field that separated the hanger from the depths of space.

 

“Well then…”

The man turns back to the forward view screen as the shuttle begins its landing sequence, adjusting the officer’s cap over his light grey hair in a way that he knew looked rakish.

His grin turning to a smirk as he spots the fast approaching welcome party of Imperial officers and sycophants.

“….. May the Force be with us.”


End file.
